What's Left to Prove?
by love.is.blinding
Summary: After helping her on a paranormal invesigation, Jason and Grant from TAPS decide to ask Lacey to join the TAPS team. They don't know that Lacey has a dark secret, but it might become exposed as she grows closer to another investigator. R
1. Invitations

_A/N Just some things you need to know before you start reading:_

_Lacey Swift is the main character. She and her best friend Jack Thomson live together and co-founded the Baltimore Paranormal Society. During her day job, Lacey owns a little photography studio in Baltimore. (I've yet to name it, but I will eventually haha) Now, Lacey is a bit of a schizo (schizophrenic, for those who don't understand my hip, young lingo), but it is very well-controlled on medications. She doesn't tell people about it (Jack being the only one who really knows), but it doesn't seem to affect her life as much as it used to. It doesn't play a big part in this story, but it leads to some secrets and such._

_Jack is Lacey's best friend. They have know eachother since they were tots, so they're pretty much brother and sister. He has a kind of protective nature about him, especially with Lacey's struggle with her mental illness. He's an overall easy-going guy. He's one of those gay straight guys (Lacey calls him that because he "watches to much HGTV"), and it's an ongoing joke between them._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TAPS, the show Ghost Hunters, or any of the members of TAPS. The only people I own are Lacey Swift and Jack Thomson. This is purely for fun :)**

**Chapter 1**

"Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked, looking from my best friend to the blank wall in front of us. He just nodded and smiled crookedly at me.

"Lacey, all we're going to do is paint a wall. What's the worst that could happen?" he asked, picking up a paint roller.

"With you, I'd say anything between the apartment catching fire to us somehow setting off the apocalypse." I said, smiling at him. He gave me a look then thrust a paint roller into my hands.

"You're a mean person." Jack said, still glaring at me. I laughed and grabbed one of the paint cans.

After opening it and pouring some into the tray, we began painting. The wall slowly turned from boring white to a pastel green. "So, what did you think of TAPS?" Jack asked, pausing to look at me.

I lowered my roller and looked over at him. "It went better than I expected. They were really professional and really helped us out." I told him, nodding a little. I heard Jack chuckle and looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing. They liked you." He said simply, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and continued painting.

"Of course they did. I'm a very likable person." I replied, smiling over at him. Jack laughed and nudged me a bit.

"Whatever you say. But I wouldn't be surprised if they call and ask you to go on a few cases with them." He said, smiling at me.

I rolled my eyes again. "Shut up and paint." I told him.

...

Jack and I sat back on the couch, admiring the newly painted wall. Jack was smiling at it, but I just kind of tilted my head.

"Is it weird that only one wall is painted?" I asked, looking at him. Jack frowned and shook his head.

"No, it's an accent wall. It's supposed to be a different color. We're going to mount the TV there." He said, stretching his arms out. I looked at him and smiled.

"You watch too much HGTV." I said, laughing a bit. Jack was about to say something when the phone started ringing. He gave me a look then answered it.

"Hello?... Oh, hey. How are you?... Yeah, she's right here, hold on" he said into the phone. "I told you so." He handed me the phone and smiled smugly.

I raised an eyebrow and put the phone against my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Lacey. It's Jason from TAPS."

My eyebrows rose and I smiled. "Hey, Jason. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Grant and I really enjoyed investigating with you and Jack last week."

I smiled and nodded. "Yeah, we had a good time as well. Thanks again for coming out to help."

"Oh, no problem. We actually called to ask you something."

"Okay."

"We have a case out in California next we and we were wondering if you would like to join us."

I looked over at Jack, who raised his eyebrows. "Oh, I'd love to! Where are we investigating?"

"The Hollydale mental hospital in Downey."

"Ooh, that sounds like fun. When are we leaving? And are we flying, because I can't fly…"

"Wednesday afternoon. And that's no problem, you can go along with Steve, because he doesn't fly either."

"Awesome! What time should I get there?"

"That morning would be great."

"I can do that. Thanks again for this."

"Don't mention it. We'll see you then."

"Yes you will. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up and smiled at Jack. He grinned back. "You're going with them on a case?" he asked innocently.

"Why do I get the feeling you knew that already?" I asked, setting the phone down.

"Oh, you're just being paranoid." He said, smiling. I looked at him, and it faltered a little. "Sorry. Uhm, I told you that they liked you. So where are you going?"

I smiled and again and sat back. "Hollydale mental hospital out in Cali." Jack nodded.

"Cool, cool. Are you going to tell them about… you know?" he asked slowly and quietly. I looked down and shrugged.

"I don't know. Should I? I mean, I'm on medication and I haven't had any problems for over a year." I told him, looking back up at him.

Jack nodded and looked at the floor. "I think… that they deserve to know, but it's up to you." He said, looking over at me.

"I guess so." I replied quietly. "If they invite me on any more cases, I'll tell them." Jack smiled and nodded.

"Sound good." He said, putting an arm around my should. "Now, what size TV should we get?"

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Jack, we have a TV… It's right over there." I told him, pointing at our TV.

He looked at it and pouted. "But it's all old and _not_ a flat screen." He complained, looking over at me. I sighed and looked at him.

"We'll get a new TV on one condition." I said. Jack smiled and nodded excitedly.

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"You have to drive me to Rhode Island next week…. I have to be there on Wednesday morning." I told him. Jack deflated a little, but then nodded.

"Fine, fine. But I get to pick the TV." He said, smiling. I rolled my eyes and nodded. Jack shouted in victory, and rushed over to his laptop, probably to research some TVs. I looked over at him and shook my head. He's such a guy.


	2. Heading Out

_A/N: I know that last chapter Lucy asked Jack to drive her to RI. I've decided that it'd be easier and less stupid if she drove herself :)_

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I do not own GH, TAPS or any of the affiliations. Thank you, have a nice day :)**

My gray coup pulled into the parking lot of the TAPS headquarters. My suitcase was in the back and there were definitely some butterflies in my stomach. I took a breath and got out of my car. I straightened my shirt a bit and began walking towards the entrance.

(.com/lacey/set?id=24784305)

As I went into the building, my eyes quickly scanned the walls. My eyes landed on the reception desk, recognizing the redhead sitting in front of the computer. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Lacey! How are you?" Amy said, standing up.

I smiled and gave her a quick hug. "I'm going great. How about yourself? How is it being the only girl now?" I asked, laughing a little.

Amy rolled her eyes and laughed. "It sucks a little, but you're here!" she said, smiling.

"For this case, at least." I replied. "Where are Jason and Grant?"

"Back in their office, in that direction." Amy told me, pointing down a hallway. I thanked her and began walking down the hall.

I stopped at the office door and took a breath before knocking on the door. "Come in." a voice called from inside the room. I took another breath and opened the door.

Jason and Grant were sitting at a desk, looking at their own computers. Grant glanced up and smiled when he saw me.

"Hello, Lacey. It's good to see you again." He said, standing up and walking over to me.

"You too. Thanks again for this." I replied, shaking his hand as Jason stood up.

"Well, thank you for coming up and helping us. We know it's not a short trip from Baltimore." Jason said, shaking my hand as well. I smiled and nodded. "The rest of the team should be here shortly, so we'll leave around noon."

…

I was sitting in the front room talking to Amy when a youngish looking guy with light brown hair walked in. He looked over at me and seemed a bit confused.

"Hey Adam. This is Lacey. She's going to join us on this case. Lace, this is Adam." Amy said. Adam smiled and walked over to me.

"Hey Lacey. It's nice to meet you." He said, shaking my hand.

"You too." I replied, returning his smile. At this time, two guys walked in. One was thin and was wearing a gray pageboy cap, while the other was a bit bigger (definitely not in a bad way) and was wearing a simple TAPS baseball cap. I recognized them instantly and a smile spread over my face.

Tango saw me and smiled as well. "Lacey! It's good to see you again!" he said, walking over and giving me a hug.

"It's good to see you too!" I replied, hugging him back. "Hey, Steve. How're you doing?"

"I'm good, Lacey. And yourself?" he asked, smiling at me from under his baseball cap.

"I'm great. Ready to investigate with you guys again." I replied, smiling at him. He chuckled just as Jason and Grant walked in.

"Okay guys. As you may have found out, Lacey Swift is going to be joining us on our next case." Jason said, motioning to me. "We're going to Hollydale mental hospital in Downey, California. It's about a four day drive, so we need to get moving. Let's load up the vans and head out."

…

A few hours later, we were on our way to California. I was in the backseat of the van with Amy and Adam, having a conversation about myself, in a completely non-arrogant way

_A/N: I know the van doesn't have a backseat, but you're going to have to deal with it :)_

"So when did you become interested in the paranormal?" Adam asked from the driver's seat. I leaned forward a bit and thought.

"Uhm, when I was about sixteen? Yeah, sixteen, that sounds right." I replied, nodding my head. "The house I grew up in was weird. My parents never believed in that kind of stuff, so I couldn't really go beyond my own little investigation. It's actually how Jack and I met. He was being a creeper and listening to my conversation about my house, and we just started talking. A couple years later we formed the Baltimore Paranormal Society."

"Oh, that's cool. So you were still in college when you started? How old are you now?" Adam asked, glancing back at me.

"Yes, and I am currently twenty-six years old." I answered.

"What did you study in college?" Amy asked.

"I majored in photography. I opened a studio in Baltimore about a year ago." I told her, smiling a bit. Amy's eyebrows rose and she looked back at me.

"Really? What's it called?" she asked, turning a bit towards me.

"Uhm, A Thousand Words Studio." I told her. "You know, cuz a picture is worth a thousand words."

"Oh, that's unique. I'll have to look you up if I'm ever in Baltimore." Any said as the walkie crackled.

"Hey guys. We're going to stop for the night at the next exit." Jason's voice floated through it.

Amy replied with a "copy that" which was followed by Steve repeating it.

_A/N: crappy ending, I know, and I apologize. Also, sorry there was this big gap between chapters. Work and school suck._


	3. Haunted Hospital

_**A/N: sorry that it too soooo long to get this out. I've been wicked busy, but here you go :)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own TAPS, the show Ghost Hunters, or any of the members of TAPS. The only people I own are Lacey Swift and Jack Thomson. This is purely for fun :)**

**Chapter 3**

A few days later, we finally arrived in sunny California. Actually, it was raining, which ruined my perfect image of the state.

After driving for another three hours, Hollydale Mental hospital came into view. It was a bit more run-down than most hospitals, but it _had_ been closed for a number of years. But it was the stereotypical haunted hospital. It had kind of an ominous look to it, and the rain made it even more foreboding. I suddenly got really nervous; not because of the prospect of being here at night, but with the fact of being here with my problem. I didn't know if the present of the patient's spirits would trigger something in me.

We pulled into the so-called "entrance." There was a guy standing under an umbrella, probably waiting to give Jason, Grant and Steve the tour. We parked the vehicles and they went over to greet the guy, leaving me, Amy, Adam and Tango, in the other van, waiting for them.

"You okay? You look kind of freaked out." Amy asked, eyeing me cautiously. I forced and smile and nodded.

"Yeah. Hospitals have always creeped me out." I replied. It wasn't a total lie: hospitals _did_ creep me out.

"Okay, I know what you mean." Adam said, turning around to give me a caring smile. I returned it, and looked out the window. I couldn't help but think that he _doesn't_ know what I mean.

…

An hour later, it was lights out, and we began our investigation. I was with Steve and Tango, and we were making our way to the backward.

"This is Steve, Tango and Lacey, in the backward." Steve said, talking into the microphone. "Tango, Lacey. The backward was where the doctors did their "experiments" on the worst patients."

I laughed a little and shook my head. "So basically, this is where they tortured them." I asked, looking around the room. I heard Steve chuckle softly.

"Yeah, pretty much." He said. "People here claim to hear footsteps, voices and see shadows. One guy even got pushed into a wall pretty hard."

There was a moment of silence before Tango spoke up. "Are you the one pushing people?... Were you a patient here?" Silence.

"We know what they did to you was horrible, but we're not here to hurt you. We just want to talk and help get your story out, so it doesn't happen to anyone else." I said, leaning against one of the walls. There was a bit more silence, then I heard a soft thump.

"Did you hear that?" I asked Steve and Tango.

"Hear what?" they both replied.

"It was a knock, or a bang. I think it came from one of these other rooms." I told them, walking over to where I heard the noise.

I entered the room, and it had nothing but an old hospital bed and some debris on the floor. "Can you make that sound again?" I asked. There was another thump, and I could definitely tell it was coming from this room.

"What's your name?" I asked the air. There was more silence, then I heard what sounded like a high pitched scream. It wasn't quiet either.

"Lacey? Are you okay?" I heard Steve call from back in the larger room.

"Yeah. Did you hear that scream?" I asked, walking back towards the door.

"That wasn't you?" Tango asked. I shook my head. "No."

As I got to the door, I heard a noise behind me, something that sounded like a low groan. "Guys, I'm getting a lot of activity in here." I said, looking around the room again. Steve suddenly appeared in the doorway with Tango, the recorder in hand.

"Can you do that again?" I asked, looking around expectantly. There was nothing at first, then what sounded like a deep laughter. The three of us looked at each other.

"Please tell me you heard that." Tango asked, his eyes wide. Steve and I nodded, and I walked towards the opposite wall.

"Do you think something's funny?" I asked in a provoking tone. Nothing. "Oh, so now since there's men here, you won't do anything? In Baltimore, we have a name for guys like you: you're a f-." I stopped talking when I felt pressure on my back. "Guys, I think I just got pushed." I said, turning around to face them.

"Just now?" Steve asked, walking towards me. I was about to reply when I felt another shove from behind, this time it was hard enough to make me go forwards a bit.

"Woah, are you okay?" Steve asked, getting to my side quicker.

"Yeah, I think-" I was cut off again by something shoving me, but this time, it was hard enough to send me to the floor. I fell to my knees, a shock going through my body.

"What the fuck?" I said loudly, staying on the floor.

"Woah, Lacey, are you okay?" Steve asked, and I felt his hands on my back. I saw another pair of legs in front of me, and I nodded.

"I, uhm, I need some air." I said, struggling to get up. Steve and Tango helped me regain my balance, then led me out of the room.

"I think we've had enough of this room." Tango said, as we headed back the way we came.

…

We got back out to the van, where Jay and Grant were watching the monitors. They saw us approaching and immediately came towards us.

"Is everything alright?" Grant asked, looking from me to Steve to Tango.

"Lacey got pushed in the backward, three times." Tango explained as I concentrated on taking steady breaths of the damp air.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked, putting his hand on my forearm. I nodded and looked up at him.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up." I told him, smiling a little. He looked me over and then nodded.

"Okay, why don't you three stay with the van, and Grant and I will go back inside." He said and the three of us nodded.

Once we were situated in the van, Steve looked at me. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Yeah, just a bit shaken up. It's not every day an angry ghost pushes you." I reply, trying to lighten the situation. Steve nodded, and a small smile played at his lips.

"That ghost obviously doesn't like women." Tango said quietly, his eyes on the monitor in front of him. For some reason, that struck me as hilarious, and I suddenly couldn't stop laughing.


	4. ATTENTION! ATTENTION!

Hey guys. I probably disappointed you, since this actually isn't a new chapter, just a little… announcement? But okay. I am _really_ sorry I haven't updated this story. Shit happened with my family, I had school and my job, and I just kind of forgot about it.

Well, I rediscovered my "notes" that I wrote for the story and I realized how much I hate it now. So I am probably gonna end up deleting this and not finishing. HOWEVER! Since the live Halloween investigation, my interest/love in the show has returned to me, so I'm probably going to try and write a new story for Ghost Hunters. Third times the charm, right?

So I apologize for all this mess, but be on the lookout for a new new story! Yay!

-nikki


End file.
